Past Love Reminder
by dmd0869
Summary: Marcus is a shell of a vampire since the death of his mate, Didyme. What happens when he meets someone, a human, who looks like his past love? This is rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please go easy on me. Right now this is a one shot but I may write a sequel, depends on your reviews. I want to thank my beta theotherbella. I hope this makes you proud. Also check out her story Those Eyes, it is a wonderful story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Steph Meyers.

Past Love Reminder

MPOV

It has been so many years since the love of my existence died; more years than I care to count. I have become a shell of the man I once was. I no longer live, I only exist; function. I don't believe my brothers will ever understand the depths of my personal hell.

It is so hard for me to find things to distract myself. This is usually an easy task for those of my kind. But recently, I have found a distraction in ballet, especially this one lovely ballerina. She takes my breath away with her flowing moves, almost as if she is dancing on air and she looks so much like my Didyme. Her name is Renee. She has the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen with long flowing chestnut hair.

If I could sleep, I would dream of Renee. Her beauty calls to me. As much as I want to approach her, I know I never can. We have rules, my kind. Well, really only one rule: keep the secret. What would I do if I ever did approach her? Would I talk to her or would I simply bend that luscious neck and drink of her nectar? If I did, then her beauty would be gone forever, unless I was strong enough to only drink a little.

Tonight Renee is dancing in Florence. I attend all her performances. I'm sure my brothers wonder where I go every night. If they only knew. Would they understand? I doubt it. Maybe tonight I will gather up enough courage to approach her.

Her performance is exquisite, as it is always. I sent her a beautiful bouquet of flowers as always, signing it 'An Adoring Fan'. Tonight is the night I will meet her. With all of my available contacts, I have arranged a meeting with her. I plan to take her to dinner at the Ristorante Enoteca Pinchiorri, one the top 50 restaurants in the world.

"Signorina Swan? Your guest is here to see you," said the usher.

"Thank you Antonio, please tell him I will be right out," said Renee.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. My brothers would have a fit if they only knew what I was about to do.

"Signore Volturi?" she says. She is more beautiful up close than I ever imagined and her smell. Oh her smell, she smells of rose petals with fresh dew on them.

"Yes Signorin Swan, but please call me Marcus."

"Of course, by all means call me Renee."

Her voice is the sweetest sound I have ever heard. I could listen to her voice all night. "Thank you, Renee, for agreeing to have dinner with me and I see you received my flowers. Shall we go?"

"Of course." She says.

"I hope Ristorante Enoteca Pinchiorri is to your liking. It comes highly recommended."

"Sounds wonderful, I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day."

I offer her my arm as we walk to my car, a black Enzo Ferrari. My kind does like its sports cars; we hate to drive slow. I open her door for her as a gentleman should and after she is safely in the car I get into the driver's seat and drive away. We arrive at the restaurant within minutes. I still can't believe I'm doing this, I must be losing my mind.

At the restaurant we order the specialty for the night and a bottle of Sagrantino di Montefalco. I know I am going to regret this later when I have to dispose of this meal, but it will be worth it. I could get so lost in her eyes. I wonder if I make her nervous with my stares. Her pulse is racing but I know if I had a pulse it would be as well.

"Renee, you are an amazing dancer. I have been a fan of yours for so long."

"Thank you Marcus. You are so kind."

I decide I want to know more about the wonderful creature who will probably be my undoing. "You're from America, correct?"

"Yes, I am, I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona, but now I live in New York."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"My whole life, I even studied at Julliard. I've been dancing professionally for 3 years."

I still can't believe this magnificent creature is actually sitting across the table from me. How did I ever get this lucky? I could devour her entire body; she has the most beautiful smile that lights up her entire face, and that luscious long neck just begging me to taste it. She has to the most slender arms I've ever seen, the pulse at her wrist are calling to me. I can't get over how luscious that blue dress looks against her skin, almost like cream that I should taste, not to mention the small amount of cleavage. I can only imagine how soft but firm her breasts are.

"Well, I am your biggest fan. I saw you last year in _In the Middle, Somewhat Elevated. _You were exquisite"

"Oh Marcus, you shouldn't flatter me so much" She says this as she blushes. How the blood in her checks look so delicious. Am I really going to go through with this?

We continue are small talk over dinner. She tells me about life in New York and how she misses it and can't wait to return home. I, of course, tell her very little of my home. I've got to keep the secret. I eat as little of our dinner as I can. I really dread tasting this food twice, once going down then again coming up.

After dinner I drive her to her hotel and walk her to her door. "Marcus, would you like to come in for a drink?" I can't believe my ears; this is going to be easier than I thought.

"Thank you Renee, nothing would give me more pleasure." I say as we walk through the door.

"Would you mind pouring our drinks while I change into something more comfortable?"

"Of course." I stare at her longingly as she leaves room. I inhale her scent; it is intoxicating to me. Her scent engulfs the entire room. I have never smelled anything more delicious in my entire life. When she returns, the site of her just brings a smile to my face. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and she has on a ratty tee shirt and sweat pants. She still is the most beautiful sight I have seen in a long time. The more I look at her, the more she reminds me of Didyme.

"You are the most enchanting creature I have seen in a long time." I say this as I walk toward her with our drinks. There is that blush on her cheeks that I am beginning to crave. I just can't get enough of this amazing woman.

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help myself. Those lips were begging me to kiss them, so I did. Her lips are so warm and soft, I have never felt anything so wonderful in my life. I can feel the burn down my throat as I desire this woman; my mouth is full of venom. I could take her now but why rush the experience, a woman as exquisite as Renee deserves to be relished, to be worshiped. Dare I taste her? I so want to feel her tongue on mine, but what about the venom? I'll will myself to stop producing it; that is something I have been able to master over my long existence. I open my lips over hers and force her mouth open with little effort with my tongue. She tastes better than I could imagine, her tongue is so soft; I have never felt anything quite like this before.

I still can not get over how my kind has this power over humans. She is so enamored with me right now that I can have my way with her. "Renee, I have thought of nothing but kissing you for so long; just basking in your beauty. There is nothing I would not do or give you. You only need to ask." I say this to her as I hold her face in my hands, stroking her cheek.

"Marcus, I've never felt like this before. I feel as if I have known you forever, but that is impossible." She says this as she looks up at me with those deep brown eyes. This is too easy.

I kiss her as I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. Her moans are almost too much for me to handle. We continue to kiss passionately, tasting each other as I place her down. I wrap my arms around her as I begin to slip her shirt off. I'm still amazed I'm about to do this, I can't wait to taste her nectar on my tongue. I drop the shirt to floor and she is standing there in her bra and pants; I must remove those pants as well. I continue to kiss her luscious lips as I begin to slip her pants off; this is really too easy. I pick her up again and place her on the bed and then move quickly to remove my own clothes, she is so drunk with my mere presence that she doesn't notice my speed.

I lie down beside her and begin to caress her arm as she puts her hand around my neck and pulls me toward her. This is too easy. Her hungry tongue meets my lips and I can't deny myself the taste of her delicious mouth. I begin to kiss her chin and proceed down her neck and linger there as I imagine what her nectar will taste like. I eventually pull myself away as I continue to kiss down her body until I reach those amazing breast. I must remove this god awful contraption called a bra. She is still so drunk off my presence that her bra becomes mere shreds and she doesn't even realize what I have done. I begin to gently caress her breast as she begins to moan. The more she moans the harder I caress until I am kneading them in my hands. I can't resist her nipples so I taste them in my mouth. I thought her neck was delicious, it has nothing on these amazing nipples.

If her nipples are so delectable, I wonder how the rest of her tastes, I must find out. I begin kissing and licking and sucking down her stomach till I get to the edge of her panties. OH MY GOD! Her smell is so intoxicating that I find it hard to control myself. I rid her of the obstacle called her panties quickly, and then just suck in her aroma. I can't believe how excited her smell makes me. I continue moving my mouth down through her mound inhaling her scent till I get to her lips. I spread them open with my fingers and become over powered by that amazing scent. I must taste her. I lick her from the top of mound to the bottom of her opening. I hear her moaning; she must have enjoyed that. Let me try this again. I begin to suck on her clit and this is the most incredible taste (with the exception of blood) that has been across my tongue. I have to also admit that her arousal is making this experience even more enjoyable. I never realized a human woman could be so wet. She is so wet that I slip 2 fingers in her with ease.

"Oh Marcus, what are you doing to me? I have never felt something this amazing in my life"

"Shhh my dear, just lay back and let me pleasure your body."

I continue sucking on her delicious clit while pumping my fingers in and out. It is taking every ounce of energy I have to not kill this woman, but I want to see how this ends. Oh she is close I feel her walls tightening around my fingers.

"Oh god Marcus, Oh Oh Oh Oh".

I continue until she comes down from this orgasm. She is now ready for me and god knows I'm ready to feel her engulf my dick with that sweet pussy of hers. I move up to that beautiful face and I just can't stop myself from kissing her luscious lips. She meets my lips with that hungry tongue of hers. I can't resist anymore so I begin to guide my dick into her fiery, hot pussy. I truly have never felt anything this hot before in my life. I begin to move in and out of her while I listen to her moans get loader and loader. It has been too long; far too many centuries since I felt such pleasure. Who knew a human woman could give this male vampire such pleasure? I surely did not or I would have sought it out a long time ago. I just can't control myself as I go deeper and deeper in to this pussy I now call heaven. OH MY GOD she is having another orgasm. I feel her walls tightening around my dick. I can't control myself as I fill her with cum.

I lay there is the bed just shaking my head. What just happened? That was the most incredible experience in my life. I can't believe making love to Renee could ever be more enjoyable than when I made love to Didyme. What surprises me most is that I didn't kill her. The control of my lust for her body and her blood is a new experience; one that I found enjoyable. But what have I done? I could so easily take her now and make her mine forever, but would she want me? What is this I am feeling? Regret? It can't be, I don't regret anything, I'm a god and I have whatever I want. But, I can't take her; not unless it is what she wants.

8 months later

I can't believe I'm here in New York. I don't know why I'm so surprised because I still think of her everyday; ever since that night 8 months ago. I wonder if she will answer the door? Will she talk to me or slam it in my face? I won't know until I knock on this door. She is as beautiful as I remember her, but she has more of a glow about her and she still takes my breath away. "Marcus, I never thought I would see you again. We have a lot to talk about." That is when I notice the huge bump that is her stomach. How is this possible?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel to this story is now published. It is called A Dark Secret.


End file.
